


Corridor Nostalgia

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione follows Lucius from the Hogwarts Funders' Dinner and learns more about the wizard than she expected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	Corridor Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little holiday one-shot with little-to-no plot that I needed to write. :)

Dutiful new Hogwarts professor that she was, Hermione Granger was in attendance for the Funders’ Dinner wearing her finest dress robes.

“Vere are students?” asked a familiarly accented voice.

“Viktor!” Hermione exclaimed, happy to see her old friend. “It’s been too long,” she added as he pressed a large kiss to her cheek. From their ongoing, spotty correspondence, Hermione knew that Viktor Krum had retired from Quidditch and was newly married.

“It’s goot to see you,” he grinned.

A dart of pleasure shot through Hermione to see his smile, again. Perhaps, the meal wouldn’t be so tedious.

“Welcome, everyone!” Headmistress McGonagall announced, gaining their attention.

The Great Hall felt oddly large with tables and chairs placed directly down the middle; counting teachers, they made about forty. Charmed snow fell from the ceiling but neither stuck nor chilled. This year, the holiday decorations were blue and white, glittering and sparkling as if frosted with ice.

“Please, take a seat. I don’t plan to speak at length.”

Respectfully-quiet scuffling was the only sound as chairs were drawn and the guests sat. Viktor sat to Hermione’s right. Hermione turned to greet the guest to her left and got a bit of a shock to find herself smiling at Lucius Malfoy. While she knew him to be among the supporters, she hadn’t expected to see him at a social function so soon after his wife’s passing.

“Good evening, Mr. Malfoy,” she murmured.

The wizard’s pale gaze fixed on her and registered recognition. He nodded. “Ms. Granger.”

“Following the substantial battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Hogwarts castle was in dire need of repair. The school governors rallied alumni and sought support from their friends. Your generosity allowed us to reopen on schedule for a new school year and our gratitude is beyond mere words. In recognition of your contributions, your names are etched into the new bricks near the school entrance for posterity.”

A sumptuous meal appeared on the tables, surprising a couple of guests.

“Please, enjoy your meal. Thank you,” Minerva finished with a solemn nod.

As if they’d practiced it, the professors applauded, filling the Great Hall with an echo of their appreciation.

As always, the meal provided by the Hogwarts house-elfs was delicious. New to the table was the wine. Bewitched carafes of a bold red refilled glasses all down the table and before long, the company was all laughter and broad smiles.

With exception to the wizard at Hermione’s left. She couldn’t help but notice that Lucius Malfoy ate very little and spoke even less; however, the nearest carafe refilled his goblet often.

The meal ended quicker than Hermione expected and Viktor, as well as several other guests, took their leave. As Hermione bid her old friend farewell, she couldn’t help but notice Lucius Malfoy slip out of the Hall with his goblet and a carafe. Curiosity rather than suspicion prompted her to pluck up her own glass and follow.

He’d taken himself to a bench in the snowy courtyard. It was a unique bench in that an overhang protected it from the falling snow; the rest were disappearing under white.

“Little has changed here,” he offered as Hermione sat beside him.

“It’s a comfort,” she replied with a soft smile.

“Indeed. I could be a student, again,” he replied, sipping deeply from his wine.

Amused to hear a sentiment she often felt expressed by the wizard, Hermione grinned at him in agreement.

“That’s one of the many reasons I accepted this position,” she added. “Was your time here happy?” she asked, interest winning out over well-mannered, safe conversation.

“Much of it,” he replied, gaze misty with memory.

The carafe lifted from its nest in the snow and refilled both of their glasses.

“It darkened as I entered my final year. Disappearances… My younger sister…”

Horrified, Hermione didn’t know what to say. She’d no idea Lucius Malfoy had a little sister. Had it been Voldemort? She wanted desperately to ask but knew it would be beyond invasive.

“I’m so sorry,” she replied helplessly.

After a deep breath, Lucius turned his pale gaze on her. 

“My apologies, Ms. Granger, for drifting into melancholy. Shall I show you my favorite spot in the castle?”

Charmed by the wizard’s self-awareness and desire for her company, she grinned; “That would be lovely.”

Leaving their goblets and the carafe, they meandered their way back into the castle. Hermione meant to pace half a step behind Lucius as he led the way but he offered her his arm, delighting her further. After the chill of the courtyard, she grew warm at his side.

Predictably, Lucius led Hermione into the dungeons. They passed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and continued down the dark corridor until it ended.

“No one who’s not in Slytherin knows this secret… You must swear not to share.”

Elated by the wizard’s trust and flattered that he would impart a House secret with her, she glanced up at him through her lashes. Still holding his arm, they were quite close and she suddenly wondered if he meant to kiss her. It was an unexpected thought but his glance lingered on her lips. Body flooded with tingling desire in response, Hermione struggled to control her heartbeat.

“I swear,” she breathed, surprisingly effected by the wizard’s attention and her imagination.

Lucius gently released her arm and drew his wand, lighting the tip to examine the rough rock wall.

“Somewhere… There is a… Ah! Here it is… Place your wand here, Ms. Granger.”

“My wand?” she repeated.

“No wands allowed,” he winked.

Throat dry at Lucius’ flirtation, Hermione drew her wand and placed it in the shallow lip of wall beside his.

“Salazar Slytherin swims, searching soulful seas,” Lucius chanted.

Hermione frowned. Had Slytherin, himself, come up with the alliterative password? If he had, it probably would have been in Parseltongue.

With not a sound, a section of wall swung inward, revealing a sliver of muted green light. The texture of the rock wall seamlessly hid the door.

“Go on,” Lucius urged with an amused nod.

While not afraid, Hermione preferred not to fall down a staircase or trip over uneven footing. The door gave easily as she pushed and carefully stepped into the green-lit room.

The cavernous room beyond was worn smooth and Hermione’s breath caught to discover the source of flickering light. Entranced, she moved towards the wall that appeared to be glass. It must have been a light spell of some sort, which sent a glow through the lake and into the hidden room. Hermione tentatively touched the wall. It was as solid and cool as the surrounding rock.

“Charmed, I believe,” Lucius murmured, joining her.

“It’s brilliant,” Hermione replied softly, running her hand over the surface.

When something she took to be rock suddenly moved, unfurling into a long snake in the water, Hermione started and then laughed at herself. As she watched, several of more water snakes appeared, slipping silently into dark ribbons through the currents.

“They gather here,” Lucius said.

“The warmth of the light?” Hermione asked.

“It’s assumed so,” the wizard replied.

After a couple of moments of comfortable silence, watching the sinuous creatures navigate fluxes of the lake, Hermione shot Lucius a glance from the corner of her eye.

“Is this where you brought witches..?” she teased slyly.

The slightest twitch of the wizard’s lips gave him away.

“This is the site of many firsts…” he whispered.

Despite the calm surroundings, tension filled Hermione; he’d brought her to a quite personal location… Why..?

Perhaps he was just lonely.

“I can see why,” she confessed with a smile, forcing herself to stop imagining things that weren’t there. Lucius Malfoy was lonely. Hermione was convenient; she’d followed him. That was all.

It was her own fault for visualizing kissing the wizard. Perhaps it was the wine, but Hermione found the idea startlingly incendiary. She supposed fantasizing about the older wizard was innocent enough; he certainly wouldn’t care.

“Do you miss your youth?” she asked.

After a moment, Lucius sighed. “Beware of nostalgia…”

Hermione shot him a confused glance.

“Nostalgia distorts our understanding of the world in dangerous ways, making us needlessly negative about our current situation…”

Silenced by the wizard’s profound response, Hermione turned her attention back to the water snakes. Lucius Malfoy was a philosopher and made her hair fucking stand on end. In a good way.

It wasn’t until they had retrieved their wands and closed the door to the secret cave that Hermione learned the truth; she wasn’t the only one harboring naughty thoughts.

Cool stone was at her back and a warm wizard filled her arms. His breath huffed once against her lips, as if giving her the opportunity to refuse him, before his mouth claimed hers. They melded together as if pieces of an interlocking puzzle. Hermione turned her head, breaking their kiss.

“Forgive me,” Lucius whispered in her neck. “I feel like a teenager.”

Unable to help herself, Hermione giggled. “You’re not the only one.”

“Damn nostalgia,” he muttered.

Grinning uncontrollably, Hermione invited Lucius to her room.

“Are you certain?” he asked, pale eyes sincere and oddly vulnerable.

Hermione nodded and playfully tightened her grip in his robes.

“Rather not be caught in the dungeons by a ghost… Or the Headmistress…”

“Or a student,” added Headmistress McGonagall, transforming from a silent, unnoticed tabby, into her person.

“Consider this free pass your Christmas gift, Professor Granger. Take your guest offsite, if you would…”

“Yes, Headmistress.” Mortified, Hermione latched onto Lucius’ arm and pulled him after her towards the stairwell.

“The Three Broomsticks rents quite nice rooms,” Minerva called after them.

“As it happens, I have rented one of their rooms,” Lucius purred when they reached the main entrance.

“Now it’s my turn to ask,” Hermione rambled, nervous to make the trek to the Three Broomsticks in the snowy night because she wanted to spend the night with Lucius Malfoy. It was a rather hasty decision.

“Are you certain?”

Lucius held Hermione’s cloak while she slipped into it. She smoothed her buttons as she turned to face him and experienced the thrill of his full attention. He seemed to read every thought, doubt or certainty, in her soul.

“I’ve enjoyed your company, Ms. Granger. I have no expectations. Will you accompany me to town for a drink?”

“Mr. Malfoy-”

“Lucius, please.”

“Lucius,” Hermione said enjoying even the feel of his name on her tongue. “If I make the trek through that snow, I fully expect to be put up for the night.”

Hermione didn’t know if it was the cold air of the night hitting her or Lucius’ pleased glance that stole her breath as they stepped out of the castle.


End file.
